A Pure Mudblood
by luxradcliffecatgrint
Summary: Follow Draco (Cat) and Hermione (Lux) through their sixth year. Hermione and Draco start seeing each other in a different light ... emotionally.
1. Ah another year

Draco  
  
As I stepped onto the train I could feel that this would be a good year, another batch of first year Gryffindor's to terrorise, more Mudbloods to embarrass. Oh, and how could I forget. Another year in the company of Mr Potter, most famous wizard in the century (save one) and yet the dumbest student at Hogwarts. It always amazes me that he passes each year. Must be the help he gets from that swot, Hermione Granger. She thinks she's so great, little Miss Teachers Pet. She's a Mudblood for crying out loud. She also really needs to do something with that hair of hers (chopping it all off would be a good start.). I guess that her teeth have improved but she still walks around as if the world revolves around her and that swollen brain. And I am surprised that Mr and Mrs Weasley can afford to send their children back each year. Father keeps saying it's only a matter of months before Arnold, no sorry, Arthur Weasley is fired. In fact if Father had anything to do with it he would have been shovelling dragon dung decades ago. And I swear, if that woman gets any fatter she's going to be mistaken for a human sized Quaffle. We also all know that Ronald Weasley is stupid but that doesn't mean that he can walk around with that bemused expression on his face. Jeez, does he have no pride? Oh and here are the Creevy brothers, Harry Potters personal stalkers, and that bloody camera.  
  
'Oooo Harry, can I take a picture? Ooo Harry, could you sign it? Oooo Harry can I lick your broomstick?  
  
I mean, come on! Get a life! And the Weasley twins. Unfortunately for me I know that their intelligence level is a lot higher than most people think, seeing as I have been on the receiving end of many curses and pranks. I find that shooting offensive comments about their mother in their direction silently, is sufficient. Ah, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, and exceptionally pretty girl (for Hogwarts). Too bad she fell for perfect, pretty, up himself Diggory and flaming Harry Potter. Nevertheless I allow myself a quick once over and an approving smile before moving on. Oh brilliant. Crabbe and Goyle, my two tag-a-longs. Honestly, Hagrids Flubberworms are more intelligent than those two. Father has insisted that I be nice since their fathers are well respected in He Who Must Not Be Named's circle of supporters for their muggle killings over the years. And I must say, when it comes to doing the dirty work, they are very good at it. And here's that blasted Granger again, showing of her Prefects badge. So she got it for another year. Well that's hardly surprising. I wonder whether precious Potter got it this year or if Weasel struck gold yet again. Well hahaha but you aren't the only one who can play that game Granger. It just so happens that I received a badge in the mail too these holidays. Sure enough her mouth falls open, revealing rows of surprisingly white teeth. Aren't her parents dentists or something?  
  
'Is there a problem Granger?' I ask.  
  
'N-No" she stutters.  
  
'Very well. You know the rules, no loitering in the passageways.'  
  
I sweep past her to continue my journey down the train, hexing a first year that fails to get out of the way. I must say, green pimples are a pleasant change, they cover most of his face. I control the urge to smirk and continue on my way. 


	2. Trains and Tears

Hermione

I wait by the door of the train, just in case anyone needs help with anything, I got here an hour early just in case and I've only had two people ask me for help, everyone else thinks I'm here for decoration or something. A shudder almost knocks me off my feet, the train is starting, I should probably go and find Ron and Harry, I told them that I'd find them later as I had to patrol the corridors, when I mentioned it to Ron he gave me an extremely odd look. I don't think he'll ever understand all of the duties of being a prefect, dear wee Ron. 

As I walk down the corridor I spot Cho Chang if I had my way she would have 'accidentally' fallen into the lake ages ago, who gives a damn how pretty she is, Ernie Macmillan, hide me he'll try and talk to me I hate it when he does that it's always about the ministry or something, one can only listen to that for so long, please don't spot me, he's walking towards me hide me! Hannah Abbot runs out and hugs him he gives her a kiss, a couple? There's some goss for Pavrati and Lavander…or not! Oh great Malfoy and his two excuses for living, breathing humans, he approaches me what now?

"Is there a problem Granger?" he asks.

Is it just me or does he look hotter this year? Please just be me in this second, I shut my eyes and open them he's still as hot, AH this has been a long silence 

"N-no,"

"Very well. You know the rules, no loitering in the passageways."

What a prick, you'd think I didn't know that HELLO I am a Prefect as well, Oh and there he goes and hexes an innocent first year, poor kid, I go up to him and say the counter-curse Stupid git! I want to yell after him, I better not though. Look it's Harry and Ron

"Hey guys,"

"'Mione!" Ron leapt up and gave me a hug that I return, I think he likes me. But I could be wrong, let's hope.

Harry just smiles, he's still getting over Sirius' death, poor boy. I go up and give him a hug, he returns it, I feel so bad, and he just makes me feel worse, at least we got to see each other more the previous holidays, even with the funeral and all. I really miss Sirius, people think that just because he was Harry's Godfather, he's allowed to be upset, He wasn't the only one who saved him that night, my eyes are welling up Oh God, I'm not going to cry. The compartment door opens the tears go down…. Its just Neville, thank God.

"Hey guys." He looks around and acknowledges each of us, he sits down, and a comfortable silence overcomes us. The compartment door opens again, this time we weren't so lucky… Malfoy again.

Harry stands up, you can tell he's extremely pissed off with him; his father was one of the people who was there with Voldemort when Sirius died, he was prepared to fight him; I get up before he takes his first punch "Malfoy, just- just go, otherwise we won't be able to stop what happens…."

A/n- AHHH! That was SO short…sorry guys I'll see you next week at the movies!!! HAHAHA 

I luv u (only if u review!!)

Lucy

Hermione9Radcliffe


	3. Pumpkin Pasties

Draco  
  
That stupid Granger did the counter-curse on the first year, cow. She's such a rule-lover. Bet she doesn't want to ruin her chances for Head Girl next year. But I did notice that she didn't actually come up to me and tell me off ... interesting. Surely she's not SCARED of me. Hmmmm.  
  
That bloody stuck up prick Ernie Macmillan just walked past, with that blond bimbo Hannah Abbot glued to his arm.  
  
Oh look. My two favourite people in the whole world. Potty and Weasel. Looks like something's got up Potty's precious nose.  
  
Oooo you gonna hit me Potter?!  
  
Nope, Granger of corse has to stick her over large nose in on it again. Still, she probably just wants to save Potter's skin. He should now by now that he can't possibly pick a fight with me.  
  
Hang on ... is Granger crying? Shit! Potty and Weasel have failed to notice it seeing as they can't possibly see anything past their swollen heads. But I can't do anything. Man, she's really miserable.  
  
Oh my god! She's seen me looking. Smirk you idiot smirk! You fool! She saw you watching. But she looks so innocent with that confused look on her face, the way she screws up her cute little nose ... STOP IT MALFOY! Get a grip. What the hell's wrong with you?!  
  
Oh god. Potter's decided to try and re-arrange my head again. Watch it buddy. These are 50 Galleon robes your filthy mitts are on.  
  
I'd better go, i've never seen Potter this determined. Making sure I swagger confidently out of the room I can see the disgust on Granger's face.  
  
Why does she hate me so much? I don't hate her. I just love annoying her, it's so easy!!! And I suppose I don't really HATE Potty and Weasel but their attitudes really piss me off. Besides I can't possibly stop infuriating them now. Can you imagine what everyone would say?! I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school.  
  
Ah the food trolley ... excellent. Yes, the last pumpkin pasty, my absolute favourite.  
  
"Oh, no! Is that the last one? They're my favourite!"  
  
As I turn around slowly my fears are confirmed. Granger is standing there, a disappointed look on her face. Aw man! What are the odds of that happening? I look longingly at the pasty. First in first served right? But she looked so upset before ... I don't know what to do. Against my better judgement I hand it to her saying  
  
"You have it, I think there's some dirt on it. The service here is terrible."  
  
Unfortunately I think she can see through my lie.  
  
"I'll take four chocolate frogs please. At least they're pre-packaged."  
  
What Granger? Why the hell are you staring at me like that? Have I got juice on my robes? My father will kill me!  
  
What's she saying? Thanks?! Holy shit monger, I have never heard that word coming out of Grangers mouth .. directed at ME! She looks like she's regretting it. Well that makes two of us sweetheart. Sweetheart! I did not just think that! I DID NOT! ARGH!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Hope it's okay peoples ... thanks for your lovely reviews ... they mean lots to us both.  
  
Luv Cat 


	4. Damn Boys!

He didn't listen to me, I told him to leave and he didn't, only to get Harry punch him in the face. Boys!

I turn to Harry and Ron "I'm gong for a walk, I'll see you guys later."

I leave the compartment and think of before when Malfoy was staring at me, not smirking, staring, he seemed to have, well pity in his eyes, I know it sounds odd but… hmm? I suppose I was crying, maybe he's not so bad after all. Yeah…or not!!!

I know what I need, a pumpkin pasty, I see it, when someone else takes it, who is it? They turn around, its Malfoy. I try not to blush- well that didn't work!.

He let's me have it.

I stand there and gaze at him; he's ordering four chocolate frogs.

A small thanks escapes my mouth.

Hold on, I said thanks to Malfoy, MALFOY? 

Something is wrong first I think he's hot, and then he seems to be concerned when I'm upset and now I'm saying thanks to him?

He's looking at me strangely, I would be to, and if someone I hate said thanks to me I mean weird! And now I'm staring at him, more gazing, AHHH! I need to move leave quick exit.

"Ah… erm thanks, Malfoy er… Draco, I mean you didn't have to give it to me and, well, you did, so erm, thanks." 

"Granger, it's just a Pumpkin Pasty," Malfoy looks me up and down and gives a grim smile

"I know, its just the thought that counts you know?" I'm blushing I turn to leave, but I crash into the trolley.

"Ow," I whisper. I got it right on the corner, in front of Draco Malfoy, I bet he's laughing at me, I turn around and see him, he's got that look of concern, caring on his face. He steps forward when Ron's voice rings out "Don't touch her, Malfoy." I turn around again, clutching my side, Ron and Harry's wands are out and are pointing directly at Malfoy.

Ron rushes forward glaring at Draco "What did he do to you 'Mione?" He puts an arm around me making me stand up straight.

"I didn't do anything," he turns and struts off.

"Tell us, what that git did 'Mione?" Harry lowers his wand, and glares after the retreating Malfoy "I'm not taking anymore shit from him."

"He gave me the last Pumpkin Pasty," I answer simply

"And…?" Ron urges.

"And I turn around to leave and crash into the trolley. Happy?" I brush Ron's arm away from my shoulder and make my way back towards the compartment, my side still sore.

The other two come up behind me "Sorry 'Mione, its just we don't know what to expect from that git this year, for all we know he could have poisoned that pasty" Ron pointed at it which was still in my hand.

"He didn't, I saw him the whole time he had it, he was about to eat it himself," I take a bit out of it, ahh just what I need "See? I'm fine!" I prove to Harry and Ron "He was just being nice-,"

"Nice? Malfoy? That's like You failing a test!" Ron spluttered.

"Ron, things change okay? Draco could just be acting nice for once okay?" 

Ron nods, Harry glares at me disbelievingly….

A/n- My chapters are getting shorter and shorter!!!

As my I don't have my laptop on me right now which has my reviews, I can't remember them but THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH 2 all that reviewed, and if you didn't you can you know?

Thanx

Luv

L*U*C*Y

And 

Cat


	5. Sexy? Me? Why thankyou!

Draco  
  
Hermione seems very embarrassed about something. She's very pretty when she blushes. I did not just think that, I did NOT just think that!!!!! What is it with you Granger?! Why do you have to do this to me?! Make a civilized human being of me! I was perfectly happy being a prick and now I'm turning into a gentleman! I mean the Malfoy of last year would never have even thought of giving you the last pumpkin pasty. Argh!  
  
"Ah ... erm thanks, Malfoy er ... Draco"  
  
She used my name! I didn't even know she knew it!  
  
"I mean you didn't have to give it to me and, well, you did, so erm, thanks."  
  
"Granger, it's just a pumpkin pasty."  
  
Why are you making such a big deal out of it?! Just leave me alone! I want to forget that I was nice, NICE, to a mudblood.  
  
"I know, it's just the thought that counts you know?"  
  
No I didn't know but hey, thanks Granger. Oh god! I'm thanking her INSIDE my head! What is wrong with me?!  
  
She's blushing again. Don't think it Malfoy, don't think it. Damn it! Too late.  
  
Oh god! Now she's gone and whacked into the trolley. Is she okay? Against my better judgment I go to help her but that interfering Weasley has to draw attention to it .. of course.  
  
"Don't touch her Malfoy."  
  
Both he and Harry have their wands out, pointed at my chest. Give it a break! She doesn't need knights in shinning amour. If you haven't already realized she is the smartest girl in school. I am more than sure that she has a few tricks up those sleeves of that pink sweater, which by the way is very flattering, shows off her curves. Stop it Malfoy!!!!!  
  
"What did he do to you Mione?"  
  
Ron now has his arm around her shoulders. I wonder if he really likes her or if they are just good friends. He and Harry jump to such conclusions but at least they're always there for her, unlike us Slytherin's. Our motto should be 'Every man for himself.' Am I jealous? No don't be stupid. I wouldn't be so sure. Oh shut up conscience. Ron's still glaring at me. What was the accusation he made at me? What did he do to you...  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
Oh my god Malfoy! That's all you can come up with! You idiot! Never mind.  
  
***  
  
We're nearly there. Yip. We've just entered Hogsmeade. I wonder where Granger would like to go for a date here. Three Broomsticks? Honeydukes? Malfoy!!!!!!  
  
Cho walks in as I am banging myself on the head.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She turns to go.  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
She looks surprised and hurries off. Well what did she expect? As I walk past one of the apartments, which door is slightly open I hear girls voices from inside.  
  
"Is it just me or has Malfoy become the sexiest guy ever these holidays?"  
  
I think it's Parvati Patil, quite a pretty girl but a complete air-head.  
  
"Oh definitely."  
  
Her friend, Lavender, is it? She's speaking again ...  
  
"What do you think Hermione? Draco Malfoy tickle your fancy at all?"  
  
"Yeah Hermione. I mean we all know that Harry's sweet but Draco's far more interesting. A sort of bad boy figure and very sexy."  
  
Really? Wow! But what's that Hermione's saying? I can't quite hear. As I lean closer to the door my foot slips and before I know it I've fallen head first into the compartment! Oh shit!  
  
A/N: Hehehehe! Well peoples I don't know if you like it but I had fun writing it so *sticks tongue out at computer* I hope that you do like it though and that you keep those reviews rolling!  
  
Luv Cat(z prefer Chef ... .Meeow!)  
  
And  
  
L*U*C*Y 


	6. Raccoon?

Harry is still glaring at me and Ron's shooting me sympathetic glances, I need to get out.

"I'm going for a walk, checking on the other compartments, you know?" Harry just nods.

"Do you want me to come too?" Ron asks.

"No, I'm a big girl, I'll be able to make it by myself," Ron looks put out "I'm probably going to see Lav and Pav as well," I said knowing that Ron wouldn't want to come and chat about boys and make-up, come to think of it, I don't want to chat about boys and make-up! Oh, gosh, can't change the past, as I know only too well.

"Toodles," Toodles? Oh gosh, what's happening to me?

As I walk down the corridor, I see that no one is being naughty, well that's a first, I s'pose I should just go and see Pav and Lav.

Hermione walked into their compartment where they were discussing the new witchcraft lipgloss.

"I really like the ever-stay charm they put on it," Pavrati make known.

"Well then how do you get it off?" I asked from my place in the doorframe, they hadn't noticed me.

Lavender smiled cheekily, "Well, there are certain ah, ways."

They giggled shrilly "O-kay then," I sat down opposite them.

"Why aren't you sitting with Harry and Ron?" Lavender asked after they had stopped giggling.

"Long story, to make it short, Malfoy was being nice to me and they think I'm off my rocker," I sighed "Simple."

"That's nice. Is it just me or has Malfoy become the sexiest guy over the holidays?" Pavrati asked almost drooling. Ew its Malfoy, okay so I had some thoughts about him before, but I don't tell everyone!

"Oh definitely," Lavender sighed "What do you think Hermione? Draco Malfoy tickle your fancy at all?"

"Yeah Hermione, I mean we all know Harry's sweet but Draco's far more interesting. A sort of bad boy figure and very sexy," Pavrati agreed, they're looking at me to say something; I'm getting a bit claustrophobic. 

"He can be nice I s'pose, and he has defiantly changed over the holidays not just in personality-," Someone's falling through the door. A guy, blond, tall yes it's Malfoy!

Pavrati and Lavender giggle and bat their eyelashes, I just blush, and I know I am, I can feel it! How much did he hear?

"Ah, hi?" He looks up sheepishly from the ground.

"Want a hand?" I offer putting my hand out.

"I wouldn't mind," he takes my hand and stands up. Our hands fit together quite nicely, OH MY GOSH! YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! I FORBID IT AND YOU DIDN'T! I whack myself in the head.

"What was that for?" Draco inquired.

"Oh, I, er, forgot, my, er toothbrush, at, er home," I cringe, My toothbrush? Oh gosh Hermione that's appalling!

"Oh, yeah," He brushes himself off and turns to leave.

"You just wait right there!" I order and put my hands on my hips "Why were you eavesdropping huh?"

Oh, he is doing some quick thinking "I was just walking along and this, this eh raccoon comes along and pushes me through."

"Raccoon?" I repeat.

"Ah, yeah," he scratches the back of his head nervously.

I just shake my head, raccoon? Honestly.

"Oh, Hermione you know those little fluffy things-," Pavrati explains.

"I know what a raccoon is!" I snap, honestly she can be quite an airhead sometimes!

"But I don't think its Mr. Malfoy's real excuse," I raise my eyebrow, waiting for him to say something….

A/n- thanks to all who reviewed look I'll even write your names (give me a sec)

Yaukira

Kristina

NeoQueenSerenity18

Miss-peake

Remo

Oh and of course, my lovely co-writer pottyboutweasley!

Hugs, kisses and quidditch pitches

L*U*C*Y

AND

Cat(z prefer Chef meow)


	7. It's raining, why, Draco Malfoy's of cor...

Draco  
  
Ow! Man these train seats are hard! I think I've busted my arm. I'm going to open my eyes and find that I did NOT just fall into a compartment full of girls, and Hermione, that were discussing me. I'm going to find that it was all just a bad dream and that I'm actually in the corridor, unconscious. Dare I open my eyes? I crack them open a bit.  
  
Legs.  
  
Girls Legs.  
  
Of corse! The noise must have brought them out into the corridor. I raise my eyes to the dark brown depths of the eyes that belong to the one and only Hermione Granger. Shit!  
  
"Ah, hi," I venture.  
  
What else am I supposed to say? She's grinning down at me. It's not that amusing Granger. Hang on, she's offering me her hand. Should I take it? I think we've been civil enough for one day. But, on the other hand, it's pretty uncomfortable down here. Oh, what the heck.  
  
The minute she helps me up and I am standing on my own two feet she hits herself in the head. Well you didn't HAVE to help me Granger. If I disgust you that much why'd you bother to help me up? Going to go wash your hands now are you? Don't want Malfoy germs?!  
  
"What was that for?" I spit out before I can help myself.  
  
"Oh, I, er, forgot, my, er, toothbrush, at, er, home."  
  
Oh really. That's nice. Not very original Granger.  
  
Aw man! There's dust all over my clothes. Really, aren't their house-elves for this sort of thing? I really must complain to someone the minute I get of this blasted train.  
  
I'm about to reach for the door when Hermione stops me with her voice.  
  
"You just wait right there!"  
  
Man she's bossy sometimes! What does she want now? She's got her hands on her hips, nice round ones. MALFOY!!!!!!!  
  
"Why were you eavesdropping huh?"  
  
Oh shit. I could lie and say that I was just passing. No she'd see through that.  
  
"I was just walking along and this, this eh raccoon comes along and pushes me through."  
  
Holy shit Malfoy! Where the hell did that come from? Raccoon?!  
  
"Raccoon?" she asks.  
  
Oh no, here we go.  
  
"Ah, yeah," I scratch the back of my neck. I need a haircut, should have done that before I left. The Hogsmeade hairdressers are hopeless! Never mind.  
  
She's shaking her head and her friend, Parvati is it laughs.  
  
"Oh Hermione you know those little fluffy things-,"  
  
I'd laugh if I wasn't trying to provoke Hermione.  
  
"I know what a raccoon is!" She snaps.  
  
Corse she does and could quote a whole books worth of facts about one.  
  
"But I don't think it's Mr. Malfoy's real excuse."  
  
Aw Granger, give a man a break! What am I supposed to say now?!  
  
"No you see I reckon that Colin Creevey was trying to transfigure Dennis, some sort of experiment or something. I saw him with a camera at the end of the corridor."  
  
I cross my fingers inside of my robes hoping she'll buy it.  
  
"Really?" Lavender asks. "Wow! I didn't know Colin was that smart. And since when did Dennis hate you so much he'd push you into a door?"  
  
If I wasn't trying to get them to buy this crap I'd have groaned out loud.  
  
"Draco, you know as well as I do that human transfiguration is illegal," Hermione tuts, looking very amused. But she claps her hand over her mouth and this time I know why.  
  
She called me Draco.  
  
There is a very awkward pause, then because Hermione is still looking so shocked I decide to take this chance to escape.  
  
"I'll, ah, see you lovely ladies later then."  
  
And I'm gone.  
  
Once outside of the compartment I lean up against the side of the corridor and take deep breaths. That was very close.  
  
Half an hour later the train shudders to a stop. Outside it's raining and there is a great push to reach the carriages. Hagrid, the big oaf is still here, unfortunately, in that DISGUSTING mole-skin coat of his. Honestly the man, or should I say, giant, has no fashion sense whatsoever.  
  
Hermione's getting into a carriage with Weasel, Potty, Longbottom and the Weaselette. I glimpse a bit of leg as her robes lift up. Nicely tanned. I'm surprised. I thought she spent all her time inside reading. Hmph! I'm surprised that Potter hasn't asked Ginny Weasley out yet though. She's quite pretty. Shame she's a Gryffindor and a Weasley. Sort of puts it out of the question really. Potters probably still mulling over Chang. If you ask me that boy needs his head deflated sooner rather than later. So he fought the Dark Lord. Big deal. So did the Prewetts, Fawcetts, Longbottoms and basically everyone else in the Order of the Phoenix. Yes, I have done my homework. Surprising isn't it. You don't honestly think that I believe all that shit about killing innocent people just because they aren't wizards?! Oh come on! That's one of the reasons my father hates me so much. Pig.  
  
Oh, we're here. Joy. As I'm rushing up the steps before my hair gets completely soaked who do I bump into? If you guessed a bushy-haired Gryffindor then you got it in one. I ended up pushing her backwards (accidentally) into Weasel. Before I can mutter yet another apology Potters got his wand out and I'm flying through the air. The last thing I remember is the sound of my skull hitting the stone wall of the castle, before I black out.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long to get up peoples. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to all readers and reviewers!  
  
Luv Cat(z prefer Chef ..... Meeow!)  
  
And the one and only, gorgeously stunning ....  
  
LUCY!!!!!!!! =) 


	8. Ow! That was my Head Man!

HERMIONE

I called him Draco! How could I call him Draco? I didn't even think I knew his name and I bet he thought the same thing, well I suppose I have heard it before but…ARGH!

I go back to Harry, Ron and Ginny who are arguing about Ginny's crush since last year, Dean Thomas. She has no chance, I know he doesn't like her as a fact, I get so sick of her, she thinks that she is so great just because she hangs out with Harry Potter. Well guess whom else she hangs out with? Her brother! Everyone in her year hates her because she ditched them for Harry Potter! And she thinks he likes her!

I fall asleep for the rest of the ride.

I'm riding a hippogriff made of marshmallows we're jumping over shoe jumps, Chuck Taylor ones, And1 ones and Nike ones. We finish jumping and my horse (it's called mallow-marsh) says to me 'I like bacon'

The train jerks to a halt and I wake up. Someone's arm is around my shoulders, it's Ron.

"Have a good sleep?" Ron asks softly.

"Ahh, yeah," I reply awkwardly, "I'm gonna ah, go."

"We'll come with," Harry says "Get a carriage together."

"'kay, let's go."

We get off the train and the first thing we see is Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid!" Ginny calls out. Honestly, he's not even her friend, the only reason she met him, was when she was stalking Harry in her first year.

"You lot, get to a carriage quickly, it's gonna pour!"

And he was quite right as soon as Harry, Ron and I were in the carriage it started ton pour. Bugger for Ginny though, she got quite a bit of it.

I plonked myself down next to Harry, Ginny glares at me, I just smile.

"How were the rest of your holidays?" Ginny ventures.

No one says anything, I mean apart from the fact that we had Sirius' funeral and Harry was stuck with his bloody auntie & uncle how does she think it went? Honestly.

Everyone stayed quiet the whole ride up to the castle.

So, I'm walking through the doors when a bloody arrogant pig smacks into me, 'Stupid git,' I mutter under my breath, so when I turn around to see who it was, I see him flying through the air. It's Malfoy. And Harry and Ron think it's smart to start fighting him….in front of the second years!

"Stop it!" Hermione cried out as Draco slammed on the ground and the sound of his head thumping the ground echoed throughout the Entrance Hall.

Ron lowered his wand "Honestly 'Mione, what's wrong with you? Sticking up for Malfoy?"

"Nothing," Hermione looked down, "I just think you guys should leave him alone, he isn't his dad, or his aunt, just let him be him," Hermione pleaded to Harry; whose wand was still stuck on Draco, still on the ground.

Harry slumped to the ground and p, "I'm sorry 'Mione, really I am, I just, I don't like to think that Sirius' killer is still around and the closest person to the scum is Malfoy!"

Hermione lowered herself down to where Harry was sitting, "I know Harry, I know. Just you can't go harming people for other peoples mistakes."

Ron was shocked at what Hermione was saying "Hermione! This is Malfoy we're talking about, he hasn't all of a sudden turned good. Remember first year he tried to expel us. In second year he called you a-a-a…you know," Ron said quietly, and then rambled on , "Then in third year, he tried to fire Hagrid, Fourth year he made you look like a beaver and last year his dad killed Sirius! For Merlins sake, why don't you understand?"

Hermione looked at her friend with a neutral expression, "You don't think I'm considering all of that?" She asked Ron calmly, "It was his dad, not him, he was being polite to me today. So now, I shall take him to the hospital wing, if you don't mind," Hermione glared at Ron, gave Harry a quick hug and then went over to Draco.

Out of Hermione's earshot, Ron mumbled to Harry "I do mind, and if she doesn't know it now, she will."

"Ron," Harry started, "Hermione's always been the smart one, just watch and see, if she's right, she's right. If she's wrong feel free to gloat in her face," Harry smiled at Katie Bell as she and her friends walked passed.

"Whatever," Ron sulked off to the Great Hall.

Harry followed behind talking animatedly to Katie Bell.

Hermione was kneeling next to Draco, "Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!" Draco didn't move, Hermione sighed, pointed her wand at Draco and muttered "Enervate!"

Draco sat up, "What are you doing here?" He asked snarkily.

"I accept your apology," Hermione muttered, got up and headed towards the Great Hall…

A/N

Finally, here is our update, LUCY HAS FUNALLY DONE IT! Claps for Lucy Claps Oh goodness, now I'm clapping for myself….:-S

Anywasy Cheers Yaukira for your laughter, it made me laugh

Hopefully the next few Chapters won't be too long away, I don't just mean Cats…I hope mine will be quicker too.

Anyways remember to read stories by

Pottyboutweasley ßThat's Caity's penname

AND…

Hermione Radcliffe Go Michael ßThat's mine!

Au revoir

Lucy


	9. Transfiguration

DRACO

When my head stops ringing I start up once more into deep brown, concerned eyes. I let a groan escape. Twice in one day is just too much.

"What are you doing here?" I growl before I can control myself.

"I accept your apology," Hermione mutters as she stands up, brushes dust off her skirt and robes, and shakes water from her hair. With one last glare she stalks off to the Great Hall.

'You dumb arse Malfoy! Would it hurt you to be nice? Jesus!' I roll over and press my still throbbing head onto the cold wet stone.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor McGonagalls voice reverberates through my ears. "Why are you lying on the ground! The feast is about to start and we would be greatly appreciative if you would grace us with your presence," she says.

The cold, the wet, and McGonagalls sarcasm drive me into the warmth of the castle.

The next morning I wake, and stare at the green silk hangings for forty minutes. Funny how neither this castle, nor the manor, feel like home. You may think that's a weird comment to make, but if you lived at the Malfoy Manor you would know not to even mention the word home when describing the cold stone mansion. And it's hard to feel at home in a castle where everyone hates your guts. Urgh … I have GOT to stop feeling sorry for myself. Pity, even for yourself, is NOT a Slytherin trait.

I roll out of bed, shower, dress, then head down for breakfast.

I'm finishing my coffee, (black, two sugars), when a bushy-haired Gryffindor walks through the doors, and seats herself at the red table, directly opposite me. She glances up, and finding my gaze on her, blushes and turns to her breakfast.

I sneer, but my hearts not in it. Hang on … she blushed. Why did she blush? The turning away I can understand. No one in history has beat me in a staring competition. But blushing! I haven't told her that she only got 108 on her Charms test so what's embarrassed her so much!

I'm still staring at her when Pansy plonks herself down next to me, and plants a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek. I wipe it away with a napkin. Her lipstick smears across the school crest.

"Morning Draco," she trills.

I roll my eyes, and glance back at the Gryffindor table. Hermione is eating a piece of toast with raspberry jam, a small smile playing on her lips.

'What's so funny Granger?' I wonder.

I glance at my watch. Ten minutes till class. I pull myself from Pansy's grip, grab my book bag and an apple, and head off for Transfiguration.

I read over the letter I've begun to write to Mother, and lean back on my chair. Most of the class is here, pulling out books, notes, quills, parchment, wands, and chatting with their neighbours about their holidays.

I fold the letter and push it into my pocket. I'll finish it later this evening.

I grab my eagle quill and levitate it so that it writes 'KICK ME' on the back of Finnigan's robes. Not very original I know but I honestly cant be bothered to think of anything else.

Hermione is at the front, books arranged neatly, hands in lap, staring intently at the dust smudged board. Professor McGonagall appears in the door way, and her back visibly straightens.

Potty and the Weasel slip through just as McGonagall turns to close the door. They mutter their excuses under her fierce gaze.

She turns to the front of the class. "Good Morning," she announces, flicking her wand absently at the board. Neat writing appears, spelling out a very complex transfiguration. She must think we've gone soft over the holidays.

"Today we will be working on transfiguring from a distance. I want you to pair up with whoever is at the opposite end of the room."

Hermione turns in her seat, and her eyes meet mine. My heart sinks. Oh no.

Hehehehe! I'll let Lucy decide what is it that they have to Transfigure … my imaginations not up to it this morning! I'm sitting here with my Maths book glaring at me, hence the short chapter, sorry.

Hope you're all keeping well and enjoying the story and reviewing!

Love as always

Caiti


End file.
